Anything Could Happen
by BrianaLea5
Summary: What happens when a new girl is brought to Wammy's after being in 23 orphanages before hand? And who is this mysterious cute red-headed gamer, and his three friends that go by the names 'K', 'Mello', and 'Titanium? What happens when mysterious heart attacks begin to take the lives of criminals? Find out in "Anything Could Happen"!
1. Chapter 1

September 15th was just another one of those depressing days, as it was now the 24th orphanage a small girl would be moving to in her short 10 years of life. The girl had jet black hair that ran about two inches past her shoulders, her bangs loosely cut halfway down her face. She had blue eyes that would change to shine as bright as the sky in the next few months to come. She stood at an average height of a 10-year-old girl, although thinner than most, from depression.

The young girl was packed, waiting by the front door of St. Joseph's Orphanage for the owner of some orphanage called "Wammy's".

_'It's a strange name, sounding close enough to some sort of discipline place for unwanted kids._ ' she thought, shifting her weight from foot to foot. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the door opened wide with a loud creaking noise, before revealing an older man that appeared to be in his 50's. Said man smiled warmly to the girl before introducing himself.

"Hello! My name is Watari."

She merely stared at him in response, nudging her bags closer to the exit, hoping he'd catch her hint of wanting to leave. He chuckled and nodded his head, grabbing one of her suitcases and carrying it to the black expensive looking vehicle parked in front of the building.

After packing her things in the trunk, the girl climbed into the backseat of the car and buckling herself in. Watari did the same, then fixing the mirror so he could glance at the girl while he would attempt to hold conversation with her while driving.

Seeing his attempts failing, he gave out a sigh.

"Well, seeing as where we are going, you are to never speak your name again around anyone, unless you trust that person 100%. Wammy's isn't exactly a normal orphanage, but it's an orphanage for gifted children. Your skills are anything but ordinary, and we'd like for you to stay." he said with a smile, glancing in the mirror to see her reaction.

The girl's face lightened up a bit, feeling happy that they at least wanted to stay instead of shipping her off every few months or so. Seeing her reaction made Watari smile sincerely, seeing he had at least gotten her to show some other emotion.

"Also, the name you are now going to be given will be Bright. Is that okay with you?" he asked, earning an eager nod in reply.

"Will I really be able to stay? Like, forever?" The girl, Bright, asked with excitement. Her speaking gave Watari a little shock, but he replaced the shock with another one of his famous smiles.

"Yes, for as long as you would like. I'm aware that most orphanages you've been to have had an overwhelming amount of children, but Wammy's has 15, including you, varying from ages three to eighteen. There are about 5 around your age. Do you have any special requests for when you get there?"

Bright thought for a minute before smiling widely. "Do you guys have blueberries?"

"Of course we do. We'll make sure to have plenty for you whenever you need them." he chuckled.

This pleased Bright, but then something was picking at the edge of her brain. Watari noticed that she seemed a little troubled about something, so he asked her about what was on her mind.

"Well, erm, not to sound rude or anything, but Wammy's sounds like a discipline school for unwanted kids...It's not, right?" she asked nervously. Watari raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"No, it is nowhere near that. I'll let you in on a little secret, but this is just between us, okay?" She nodded her head in response as he told her his most valuable secrets: his name, and how things came to be.

As they neared the gates to Wammy's, Bright's face was up against the window in pure amazement at the sight, a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Well, this is it!" Watari said as he pulled up in front of the mighty orphanage. He got out and opened her door for her. He offered his hand to help her out, which she took happily and climbed out. "It's huge!" she said, skipping up the front steps. Watari chuckled as he pulled out her bags and followed her.

They were about to open the doors, when instead the doors burst open themselves, revealing a two black blurs running past them.

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill him!" the second blur shouted, chasing the first blur.

"It was just an experiment gone wrong!" the first blur shouted back, running literally for the hills. Bright watched in shock, while Watari shook his head softly, muttering something like "he needs to control that anger."

"Sorry, Watari-sama. T was attempting another one of his science pranks on Mells. It totally back-fired, and it basically blew up all his chocolate. Thank heavens none of my games went!" a boy with red hair informed.

"Aah. Well, why don't you chase Mello and Titanium down, and I'll fetch Near. Please meet us back in my office. I'd like you boys to be the welcoming committee for our latest family member." Watari said, giving another one of his warm smiles to Bright.

She smiled back to the elderly man, and had high hopes for her new home. She couldn't help but be excited for what adventures would come her way.

* * *

***A/N: Well, this is probably the shortest chapter I've ever written. This is just a beginner/introduction for this fanfic. This chapter originally made it between 5-10,000 words, but bad Bri, she fell asleep working on it one night, forgot to save, and BAM! Computer automatically decides to update itself, losing thousands of precious words. 3: So, like usual, I gave up on attempting to remember all that was written. :L This chapter was just testing a point of view I'm not used to working with, and let me say this: I hate it. I'll be switching point of views for the next chapters. Sayonara! **


	2. Chapter 2

It was about a good twenty minutes before the door to Wammy's office slammed open, leaving a crack in the wall that had taken the harsh blow. "Please, Mello! Try to refrain from destroying the building!" Wammy sighed, pulling out his handkerchief and wiping his brow.

"It's that fuckin' science nerd's fault, blowin' up my shit!" Mello shouted, slamming his fists into another wall. The red-head from earlier pulled Mello away from any walls and tried to calm him down.

"Mells, it's okay. Just chill for a bit, let things settle down." Matt said, trying to guide Mello to sit down in a chair.

"Fuck off, Matt! Nobody wants your help!" Mello blew up at the red-head, Matt. "A whole week's worth of chocolate, gone because of that mother fucker and his 'experiments'!"

Matt seemed taken aback, his eyes giving a look of sadness. I felt a little tug at my heart, and I became pissed with the tempered blonde.

"Excuse you, but I do believe that was out of line." I spoke suddenly, catching the attention of Mello.

"And who the fuck do you think you are to say that I'm out of line? Huh? Do you think you're motherfucking God?" he retorted back, narrowing the distance between us greatly.

If I was pissed before, I was now seething with anger. "And who do you think you are, talking down amongst your peers? All he did was try to help, and you blew him off and cut him down!" I said, also narrowing the distance even more.

"You guys, stop, it's okay, really!" Matt said, trying to seperate us, but we both ignored his pleas.

"I can talk to him however I damn wish to! You're the one out of line here! You don't even belong here!" Mello shouted in my face.

"Now Mello, that is quite enough!" Wammy stood from his chair, hands slammed on his desk. Mello glared at him, but held his tongue.

He may have held onto his tongue, but I stick mine out at him in a childish manner. His face changed between angry and downright confused.

"Erm, Wammy? Would it be alright if I just showed her around? Seeing as he who shall not be named and T are most likely hiding from Mell's mass destruction, and the fact that these two probably don't want to be anywhere near each other right now." Matt cut in.

Wammy sat back down in his seat and gave a sigh before approving Matt's request.

"I will leave Bright in your care, then. Please do your best, and I will have Bright act as your shadow for the next few weeks until she gets an idea of how everything works." Wammy said, handing Matt my folder of my schedule, room number, and the like.

"Thank you!" Matt gave a wide smile, giving Wammy a 'peace out', then grabbing my wrist and pulling me along.

"W-wait!" I said, trying to catch up with the fast-paced red-head.

"Hm?" he hummed, not slowing his pace any. "Are you okay?" I asked concerned. Matt peeked over his shoulder at me with a confused look before bursting into laughter.

"After seeing you and Mello going back and forth, you're the only person he hasn't murdered after going up after him! I mean, after you stuck your tongue out at him, his face! His FACE! That was priceless!" he said, still laughing.

"Matt!" a voice called from behind us. Matt released my hand finally, and we both turned to the person.

It was a boy around 11. He was about Matt's height, and had the same hairstyle, except his hair was brown. He had the same green eyes. I looked between the two, confused.

"Wait wait wait. Are you two twins?" I asked, still looking at the similarities. They both looked at each other and laughed, confusing me even more.

"I didn't think it had to take a genius to be able to tell!" Matt laughed even harder.

"Wow, rude." I said, slightly annoyed.

"Hi! I'm Titanium, but everybody else calls me T for short. And you are...?" he trailed off, holding his hand out for a handshake.

"I'm Bright. Everybody calls me Bright for short, not like I've really met anybody yet besides you, Matt, Mello, and Whammy." I mimicked, accepting his handshake.

"He's gay." Matt whispered in my ear, loud enough for T to hear.

"I'm not gay." T said, glaring at Matt. I took a step back from them, knowing that twins are never good when they start an argument.

"You are too gay. I see the way you look at L when he comes!"

"At least when he comes, he's shouting my name!" T shouted back.

"Then that's a fake orgasm! Haven't you heard of the four types of orgasms?" Matt countered, an evil smirk on his face.

"You are so full of shit!" T shouted, jumping on top of Matt, causing Matt to start fighting back.

I walked closer to the wall, not looking away from the two. I knew from experience that it was better to let them fight it out than get involved.

"I'm going to break every game you own!" T shouted, throwing a punch that caught Matt square in the jaw. "Fuck no!" Matt shouted back, kicking T in the stomach. Ouch, that looked painful.

"Kiss and make up already, faggots." Mello said, suddenly standing next to me.

"Done with your hissy fit?" I asked, an eyebrow raised at him.

"Fuck you!" he said, irritated. I noticed he had an open chocolate bar in his hand, most likely his cure for his PMSing.

"Sorry to disappoint, Mells, but I'm not into twincest." Matt grinned, obviously done with fighting. He pushed T off of him, stood up, and brushed off any invisible dust.

"God dammit T! You broke my goggles!" he scolded, holding up said broken goggles for everyone to see.

"Oh, however will you live?" T asked sarcastically, still laying on the floor. I started to giggle, then turning into a full-out laugh. All three boys looked at me confused, which made me laugh harder.

"Is she psychotic?" Mello asked the twins, but they just shrugged.

"You...guys...are...fucking...funny!" I said inbetween laughs, wiping away a tear.

"Glad to see we amuse you, then." Matt grinned cheesily.

"Can we keep her?" T asked, as if I were a puppy. Mello bonked him hardly on the head, making him flinch. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his new bruise. "For exploding all of my chocolate." he said calmly, walking away.

"Woah! That's the calmest I've seen him for weeks! I think you're going to fit right in." Matt smiled, patting me on the back.

"Why, thank you, dear sir." I said, doing a curtsy and giving him a big smile.

"Hey, do you wanna meet Near?" T asked excitedly, almost as if he were a puppy and wagging his tail. I shrugged before nodding. "Lead the way." I said, following the two down the hall.  
When we approached room #25, T rapped on the door. It was silent for a few seconds before you could hear shuffling coming towards the door. The door clicked as it opened slowly, giving a creaking noise. "Yes?" a boy about my age, ten, asked. He had white fluffy hair, with pajamas to match. He looked really pale, and his onyx eyes were brought out more in contrast.

"Hi Near! What's up?" T asked, red slightly tinting his cheeks. Near's eyes were calculating, before they locked onto mine. T noticed this, and pushed me in front of Near. "This is Bright! She's new here. We should all do something!" T suggested, obviously hiding his nervousness.

"Pleasure to meet you." Near acknowledged me before pulling T into his room and shutting the door behind them.  
Matt and I raised an eyebrow at each other before smirking, knowing what just happened. "Told you." Matt snickered, turning to walk away.

* * *

***A/N: Sooo, here's chapter 1 or 2, or whatever. I have no idea. Buuuut, I'll be working on the next chapter, due to being sick in bed. Sucks, yes. Meh. Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Bright!" Matt came up to me, T by his side and mello draging behind. I looked up from my book and gave them a smile.

"Hi guys! What's up?" I asked, marking my page and setting my book down.

"L's coming today! You should come meet him! I mean, you have been here for two months and all, so why not?" T suggested.

"What kind of person would I be if I had the one in a million chance to meet the world famous L? Well, it's not that rare here apparently, but yeah, I'll go."

"Great! He'll most likely be crowded by K and Mello and Near though." Matt said. I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"K?" I questioned.

"Ah, right! Well, you see, K, her name is actually Kane. I think she's the same age as you, maybe. She used to get on Mello's nerves all the time. I used to let her watch me play video games and try to make friendship with her, but she wouldn't talk. I'm not exactly sure what happened, but I guess L saved her from a bear, and thanks to good old Ronan, she now calls him 'Papa'." he explained.

"That's...kind of creepy." I said quietly.

"Creepy? She's fucking weird to the max! She never talked, and wore the same damn outfit everyday!" Mello exclaimed.

"Mells, nobody here is exactly normal-" Matt cut in, only for Mello to cut him back off.

"_Mells this, Mells that_, fuck off already, Matt!"

"That rhymed." I pointed out with a grin.

"And you, you've only been here for two months and you walk around like you're the fucking queen of England! You have since day one! I don't see why you gotta latch onto us and have other kids give us shit about it! You're no better than K!" Mello started at me.

"Are you really serious right now? Yeah, who gives two shits about what anybody says? So what if they talk? Let them. I wouldn't deny being your friend any day. All four of you are important to me. And quit comparing me to this fucking 'K'! Can you please, _please_ just stop with trying to hurt your friends?" I finished quietly.

Mello grumbled, but he gave in. Matt was attempting to hold back his laughter, his face turning a deep shade of red.

"Well, are we going or not?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Um, guys, I think Matt's gonna die from suffocation." T said, pointing to a now blue-shaded Matt.

"God dammit, Matt! Just laugh already, we get it!" Mello shouted, smacking Matt on the back, causing him to let out a heartiful laughter, which then caused all of us to join him.

We waited for about an hour before we were finally able to talk with L. During that wait, I learned that at Wammy's, there was this sort of schedule set up so that L could meet with all the children in groups of five, starting with the first smartest five, then going down the list of the ranks. Later on during his stay, you could then visit him any time, as long as he isn't busy.

Apparently, I wasn't ranked yet for some reason, so since I was still shadowing Matt after the two weeks designated, it was decided I would just go with Matt's group, which was the first group. His group consisted of Near as number one, Mello as number two, K as number three, Matt as number four, and T as number five.

I also noted that I would be meeting with this infamous 'K'. I am not exactly her number one fan since the whole comparing thing with Mello.

"We're almost there, Bright. His appearance may be a little...weird, so just a heads up." Matt informed, whispering in my ear. I nodded in comfirmation. I was a little nervous, seeing as this _was_ in fact the world's greatest detective and all.

We stopped in front of the library's entrance, and standing in front of the window was a tall male with Black messy hair. He was hunched over, and from what I could see from the back, was that he was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, with baggy jeans. He must have heard our arrival, because he turned around to face us.

He had black onyx eyes and was pale like Near, but there were heavy dark bags underneath his eyes, indicating that he hasn't had sleep for a long time.

He was observing the boys before his eyes landed on me. I felt a little uncomfortable under his gaze, just as I had when I first met Near. I took a step forward to introduce myself.

"I'm Bright. I arrived here two months ago. Are you L?" I asked, nervously.

"You retard, of_ course _he's L. We've only been telling you this all morning!" Mello snapped at me, but stopped when I remembered he was in L's presense.

"Your hypothesis is indeed correct, I am L." L confirmed, ignoring Mello's outburst completely.

At that moment, the doors burst open, and a blur ran past us, shouting "Papa!". I took a step back to avoid the collision that thrusted itself into L's arms.

The blur was a girl my age, with spikey black hair that had brown highlights, tied with a blue bow. She wore a white long-sleeved shirt like L's, that was much too large on her, with blue shorts underneath.

"I missed you so so so much! Are we doing anything fun today?" the girl asked cheerfully.

She was so cheerful, it was annoying. She obviously had an attatchment to L, meaning that there was a likely chance that she wouldn't take the idea of sharing him too lightly.

"K, please settle down. Actually, I have a challenge for the six of you." he said, pushing K from him like nothing. She gave him a pout and crossed her arms over her chest, but did as told.

Mello brightened up at the idea of a challenge, and he immediately looked at Near.

"A challenge? You're going down, Near!" he exclaimed, doing a fist pump.

"I believe that we cannot say who goes where until L tells us what the challenge is." Near said, twirling his hair. Mello looked majorly pissed, but realized that Near was right.

"Thank you. The challenge is more like a treasure hunt, but to win, you must solve a riddle. The answer to the riddle would be what you must search for, and bring it back to me. You have three hours." L said while unwrapping a sucker and sucking on it.

"So what's the riddle?" Mello asked eagerly, and T looked pretty excited too. Matt didn't seem to care, seeing as he was lost in another one of his games.

"Wait, why are there six of us? Who's she?" K asked, giving me a look-over and putting her nose in the air.

"I'm Bright, thank you very much." I said matter-of-factly.

"Hm. You don't seem all that special to me."

"Likely." I sneered, crossing my arms over my chest and turning away.

"Hey Matt, you better watch out, your chick's getting pissed." T whispered, and I threw him a glare. He shrunk behind Matt and put his hands up in defense.

"Oh yeah? May the first person to win be triumphant and victorious!" K said, more towards me.

"Fuck yeah!" Mello agreed, eyeing Near. Matt and T exchanged looks, but just shrugged their shoulders, not caring much.

L watched our reactions to the announcement of the challenge, and his onyx eyes began to get a little intimidating after a while.

"Very well. The first team will be Near, K, and Matt. The second team will be Bright, Mello, and T. I will only repeat the riddle once. May the best team win." he said in an emotionless voice, muffled by his sucker.

"The riddle is this- I am free, but tied down. I can be sweet, but also bitter. I am the best, and I am on top." L finished.

"Any questions?"

"Was the riddle describing the person? Because if so, I'm pretty positive the treasure is me." Mello smirked, pulling out a chocolate from his pocket.

"No." L dead-panned. "If there are no more questions, then your three hours begin now." he said, turning away and walking to perch on the velvet chair in front of the window.

"Let's get going then!" Mello said, grabbing my wrist and T's, dragging us out.

"I am free, but tied down. I can be sweet, but also bitter. I am the best, and I am on top. This riddle is mocking me!" Mello exclaimed angrily, throwing himself onto the couch in his room.

We had been sitting in his room for the past hour trying to figure out the riddle. I agree, the riddle seemed easy, but because it was a riddle AND from L, it had to have been a mind-twister.

I sighed and rolled across the floor in boredom. My stomach growled and I had the sudden craving for some sort of fruit.

"Mello, do you have any fruit? I'm starving!" I complained, rolling back to my original spot across the room.

"Yeah, I just have this." he said, getting off the couch, walking over to his desk and tossing me an apple.

"Thanks!" I said happily, taking a juicy bite. "Omnomnom. This apple is really sweet." I said dreamily, taking another bite from the apple.

"Wait, say that again." T said, turning to me with realization.

"Fuck up with your creepy fetishes, T." Mello growled, lying back on his spot on the couch.

"No, she said the apple was really sweet! The answer to the riddle has to be an apple! 'I am free, but tied down. I can be sweet, but also bitter. I am the best, and I am on top!' An apple is technically free, but it's tied down to a tree, an apple is sweet, but it can also be bitter!" T said excitedly, jumping up from his spot on the floor and running to the door. Mello and I followed, knowing exactly where our treasure was: On top of the apple tree.

When we made it outside, we made a mad dash towards the only apple tree at Wammy's, only to see K running towards it, with Near and Matt walking 10 feet behind her.

_Fuck!_ I thought, gaining speed and nearly crashing into the tree.

K climbed up one side, and I on the other, both at equal heights going up.

"Hurry Bright!" T and Mello urged, both jumping at their spots from the ground. I ignored the two, climbing towards my goal of the apple at the top of the tree.

I got about a foot ahead of K, when I heard her curse. "No! I'M going to win for Papa!" she said, picking up her climbing speed.

I noticed that it seemed like we were climbing for a while, and it didn't quite sit right with me.

The apple was about 2 feet above us, and both of us were desperately grabbing at branches at fast speeds. I began telling myself not to look down, but it kept egging at me how long it was taking.

"Aha! I got it! I won! I won! I won!" K exclaimed as she reached the top branch and sat on it, doing a small dance and waving the apple around. Knowing I lost, I sat on the branch below hers and looked down.

My stomach began churning with fear as I realized we were really high up. I looked up shakily at K, and I felt a roll of sweat drip from my forehead. "Um, K?" I asked, my voice cracking. She came out of her own world and looked down at me with a raised eyebrow. "Hm?"

"How high up are we?" I asked, looking back down nervously.

"About 45 feet!" she exclaimed cheerfully, starting to climb down.

_45 feet?! How did I not notice how high this tree was? Fuckfuckfuckfuck! I can't do this, this is way too high, oh my god I'm going to die! _I began freaking out mentally.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked as I began hyperventilating. I shook my head, which was a mistake. Next thing I knew I was falling, and all I could see was blackness.

* * *

***A/N: Oh hey look, cliffy!**


End file.
